Shugo Chara! The Second Generation!
by LoveIsForInfinity
Summary: This is an OC story, please submit your OC's before there is no more room! This takes place when all the Guardians and Ikuto and Utau are all grown up so that's when the kids step in to defeat a new enemy with the same motives of Easter, but worse. Submit an OC in order to help them defeat the New Enemy and bring back peace to Tokyo! SUBMIT NOW!
1. OC Forum

**So... if you've read this story before it was re written, you know that someone has noticed a flaw in my story about the OC's. Apparently, Fanfiction does not allow other members to participate in other member's stories. Therefore, I will be posting the OC forum ****_ON MY PROFILE._**** it will be located below my regular info, so you might have to scroll down a teensy weensy bit. Just a little. Then PM the forum to me with any other story suggestions. **

**Anyways, there are exceptions if you are a 'Guest' or you just don't have an account here. I would be grateful if you could ask a friend that has an account to submit the forum using their account through PM or make an account for yourself. However, if all else fails, I will accept some guest OC's if they are in DETAIL. **

**But I don't want my story to be deleted... So yeah...**

* * *

**If you haven't read my story before this and you are just browsing, please feel free to submit a subbmission, I only have 5 as of 3-11-13. **

**Like I said, the submission forum is on my profile so please submit! But through PM!**

* * *

**If you already have submitted a forum, please re-submit it me through PM, I don't want to forget about it.**

* * *

**Here is an excerpt from the first chapter... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

I wake up to sunshine and birds chirping a beautiful tune. NOT. In reality, my eyes open, still crusted from sleep, to an annoying rooster and rain pattering on my window pane. Plus, this isn't "ooh rain, the kind that you can go dance out in and sing: I'm singing in the rain!" No, this is full on heavy drops of water, falling from black as sin clouds, (okay, maybe I'm exagerating), that if you went outside without and umbrella, you would most likely get hypothermia.

This is just great, a rainy day on my first day of school. This sucks to the most ability of sucking.

"Keiko! Akemi, my older sister shouts from her room. "C'mon! It's our first day of school!"  
I groan. Ugh, I love Akemi as much as a sister can love her sister, but sometimes, she is sooooooooooooooooo annoying. That's why I prefer hanging out with my cousin, Yorumi.

Akemi is shy, timid and just plain nice, however, she can be a total pain at home with her oh-so-perfectness. Sure, she's nice to me and everything, but I always get irritated by her.

"One second!" I shout and begin to pick an outfit from my widely ranged closet, curtesy of my mother's occupation.

Oh, excuse my 'rudeness'. Here's a 'brief' introduction of my personal.

My name is Keiko Ai Souma. And don't forget the Ai. My parents are Kukai Souma, world known soccer/football player, and Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi/Souma... don't ask. You did? Okay, so as said before my dad is an internationally famous soccer player, and my mother is a former popstar. She still gets income from old supporties, but Dad is the main income of the family. However my family is still very wealthy thus my closet and many other things.

Yeah, life is pretty great. I pick out the Seiyo Elementary uniform, but of course, ajusted to my personal needs. One thing you should know about me. I upcycle the majority of my clothes, it's my thing. I changed up the buttons, from clear to gold and bronze with rinestones. Then I sewed a mp3/iPod **(I don't own)** pocket in the inside of the jacket. Trust me, I can't live with out music. Usually, I'll listen to Mom's old hits like Black Diamond, despite her protests. For my skirt has lace on the trimming and my boots have sewn on chains. Yup, totaly badass right? But actually I like vintage American clothing. Sad, though, I'm Utau Hoshina's daughter... I have a reputation to keep up.

"Yo! Pick-up Pick-up Pick-up! It's your bestfriend and cousin Rumi so you had better pick up!" Oh look, it's my overly peppy cousin: Yorumi Tsukiyomi, but I call her Rumi... So does everyone else. She is my bestfriend, seeing as we've been on tour with my mom since the beginning of our LIVES.

I press a button and my white phone comes to life. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Seriously Rumi, I'm not even fully awake yet! LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"Well." Rumi says and I can imagine her sricking her tongue out at the phone. "Today's our first day of school, EVER. Soooooooo we have to follow up on our pact, meaning YOU CAN'T DITCH ME!" Then she makes her voice like my little sister's voice. "So... wat sould we wear Keiko?"

I roll my eyes. "Uniform, duh. Good bye Rumi."

"Psh fine. Bye."

* * *

**So that was the** **first bit of the first chapter. PM me if you have any ideas.. or if you want to write your OC's POV. So that's all!**

**love is for**

**infinity**

**-fairest**


	2. Update!

**Yo! So there has been a slight confusion I see... I guess everyone is unsure of the pairings so I'll just give em to ya. **

**Ikuto and Amu... duh**

**Kukai and Utau... duh also**

**Rima and Nagi... they're so cute... why would I NOT support them? **

**Kairi and Yaya... still duh. **

**Tadase and Saaya... um yeah... I'm kind of stealing this pairing from the Hunger Games cuz you know how Peeta's dad was in love with Katniss's mom but she loved someone else so he married a wench/witch/really snobish lady... so that's how it all goes down. If you don't get it PM me and I will gladly gladly obsessively rant to you about HG. Or we can talk... OF TOPIC! In case you haven't noticed yet... I'm ADD, or worse, ADHD. DEMIGOD! jk.**

* * *

**Also I would like to make it clear that I am only allowing about 4-5 kids per family. It is evident through the reviews that everyone wants to be a daughter or son of Ikuto and Amu. I'm probably NOT going to choose your OC if you have very little description. I NEED DESCRIPTION! **

**So here is a good example of a good description...**

* * *

Name: Yorumi Tsukiyomi

Age: 11  
Gender: Female

Grade/ Occupation: 5th  
Family: whoever is in the Tsukiyomi's/ Souma's (remember? Utau is the auntie?)

Past: She had never ridden on a plane till she started high school, and LOVED it. Ever since then, she dreams of being a pilot. She begged for rides on private planes/jets all the time. She's known as the most adventurous person in the family :3

Appearance: Super silky blue hair, always leaves it down. It is in layers and goes just below her shoulders. Golden eyes. Received 'the smirk' from her father. LOL.

Attitude: Always likes an adventure. When she first meets someone, she acts all sweet... But then, when she gets to know people, she shows her sarcastic and weird self. :3

Style: School Uniform with jacket. ALWAYS has a jacket wrapped around her waist. Couldn't care less about fashion, just wears things that aren't TOO horrible.

Friends: Guardians/ people at school. I guess siblings. Best friend is Keiko Souma. (haha. I left out the Ai)

Guardian or New Enemy?: Guardian of highschool. Ace

Loves and Hates: loves- planes, jets, helicopters ; hates- people who act stupid- aka boys, bugs

Crush: No one. She hates boys remember?

Hobbies/Extracurricular Activities: riding on private planes/jets/whatever. (hey, aren't the Tsukiyomi's rich?)

Favorite Stuff: Plane models

Special Trinkets?: None

Son or Daughter of Anyone in the ORIGINAL SHUGO CHARA?: Amu and Ikuto

Shugo Chara?: Hawk- represents adventurous-ness of Yorumi. Pilot hat, goggles, gloves, everything. Carries a backpack that has jet wings sticking out of it. Orange hair and amber eyes. Sarcastic and rude to people she meets for the first time. In chara change, pilot goggles appear. In chara nari, turns into Soaring Wings. Fully dressed like a pilot and grows jet wing on back (yup. she can fly)

Nicknames?: Rumi

Extra!: Makes super awesome paper airplanes from time to time during class.

* * *

**That was a good one. Not being biased or anything but I want them really descriptive. did I say descriptive? And even the one I just showed you was pretty short. Later I will be uploading my own OC but that will probably next chapter soooooooooooooo here are the OC's I have chosen so far...**

**Azure Tsukiyomi- MissXAmulet **

**Bayzy- Guest **

**Akemi Souma- BluePinkFlowers **

**Rei Fujisaki- Renia **

**Rai Fujisaki- YorumiTsukiyomi **

**(Rai and Rei are twins... yes I know the Tsukiyomis have twins too...) **

**Possibly Rin Tsukiyomi- xAnimeGirl114x**

**Chisaki (I'm changing it to Hotori, scroll up)-Mikashimotaku**

* * *

**Now here is a revised edition of my first chapter... it's written by my friend Niki who is also one of the characters...**

* * *

**Yorumi's POV:**

I wake up to the sun blinding me, and my hair flows down to my shoulders as I hear the birds chirping outside... NOT! The rain was deafening and and my hair was slightly damp due to the moisture creeping through the windows. 'Ugh. Guess I can't fly my jet today,' I thought, my mood matching the weather. I looked over at my two friends sleeping like angels! Actually, they were more on the devil side when they were awake... Seems like they aren't angels when they sleep, either.

Keiko was sleeping with her mouth open and drool threatening to drop onto the futon I set up for her. I panicked and grabbed a towel. It fluttered down and covered her face.

I sweat dropped and looked over to my twin sister, Ayumi. She was no different, being lazy and all. I mean, Ayumi could be active and stuff, but she usually needed to charge herself with sleep. Oh well I guess I'll just go down to the kitchen... I almost trip down the stairs, but due to my quick reflexes used when flying my jets, I twist and land on my feet at the bottom of the stairs. I'll have to thank my dad later for passing on the genes of a cat.

I tried to make my way into the kitchen to steal some sprite cans for my friends.

"Boo."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Get away from me!" I smashed a sprite can on the attacker's head, only to see that it was just Keiko. She was drenched, and she did not particularly like being drenched in soda...

"What is WRONG with you?! You know, you could have put the towel on my face AFTER you spilt the soda on me. Actually, I wouldn't have minded you NOT spilling soda on me AT ALL."

I went into my nerdy character and said, "You just used a double negative."

" I DON'T CARE!" She happened to be screaming this at the top of her lungs right into my poor sensitive ears. Nevermind. I'm NOT gonna thank my dad for the cat genes.

Anyway, going on a different topic, today was the day we were gonna hammer into our parents' heads that we are gonna go to a real school. Before this, we were all homeschooled, so our family were the only friends we had. So going over for a sleepover, going to a karaoke box, shopping, and eating at food courts weren't as special.

Time skip!

"So do you have your speech memorized?!" I asked Keiko who was trying to read her paper one last time.

"What does it look like?!" Keiko retorted. "Ayumi isn't even HERE!" Again the cats ears!

I threw my paper down, which by the way I had already memorized three days before. "FINE! I'LL DO EVERYTHING! AGAIN!" I stormed off to the living room where Mom and Dad were. Mom was reviewing her recepies, and Dad was fiddling with a BALL OF YARN? must be the cat thing...

I looked up at my parents and gulped. I tried to recall the first line of my speech. "I know you two will definitely say no to me, but-"

"Then no," My father said bluntly. "If you know we're gonna say no, then we're probably gonna say no... So, no."

"ugh... Can you at least let me finish?"

"Of course not. i already know what this is about."

I was shocked. My father knew my plans for going to school already? "But dad! Why won't you let me? Keiko and Ayumi want to go too!"

"It can be dangerous. We already gave you priviledges in riding the private jets."

"But everyone-"

"Don't fall to peer pressure! And not EVERYONE-"

"I don't CARE! I want to go to a regular school!" My parents stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on for a second. Rumi, isn't this about how you want to go on that new helicopter model ride you saw on TV?" My mom asked me, completely confused.

"Huh? Of course I want to go on that, but I'm talking about school here. I want to go to school with Keiko and Ayumi!"

"You know... If you wanted to go to school, you could have told us," My father said.

"What do you think I'm doing right NOW?!" I shouted, utterly disappointed that they didn't understand me at all.

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to your father..." My mom barely whispered. My parents looked at each other.

"Rumi. Your mother and I didn't want you to go through all those things that we did when we went to school..." Dad said.

"But it sounds like fun! i wanna do something like guardians! Or fight against an evil company!" I tried to persuade my mom. She was the softer parent. "Yeah! And you can find your true love!" She was totally caught in my trap. I inwardly grinned evilly.

"I know you are very adventurous, but school is sometimes a chore. If you're homeschooled, you don't have to go through all that extra stuff that won't help you in life!" My dad tried to pull me out of the idea that school was a good thing.

"But those extra stuff could lead to new things in my life! I have a shugo chara, you know! If they're cooped up in the house with me forever, my dreams won't come true and they'll disappear, right?!" They gasped, and looked at me, waiting for me to show them the little creature.

"Hi. So you guys are Rumi's parents?" My chara suddenly appeared from behind me. She had bright orange hair, amber eyes, a pilot's uniform, and a backpack with jet wings sticking out from it. She's such a daredevil, even I'm scared of her sometimes. Once, she forced me to do crazy tricks on my jet. "I'm Hawk. Nice to meetcha."

My mom squealed. "Kya! A Shugo Chara! i haven't seen one since Ran, Miki, and Suu! OMGee! I miss their annoying rants now!"

Even my father was close to tears, which was VERY unusual. "She reminds me of Yoru..."

"sigh... So? Getting back on subject, are you gonna let me go to school or NOT?!" I shouted.

"Do you think you're okay with getting up at six thirty in the morning, five days a week?" My mom asked me.

I had been prepared for this kind of Q&A thing. I had to nod without hesitation, which I did, immediately. "If you get bullied at school, promise not to come back crying, and to stay strong?" I nodded once again, now towards my dad.

"Promise not to lose to peer pressure and stay the way you are?"

I nodded my head again.

"Are you sure you won't blame the teachers for the amount of homework you receive?" I was tired at nodding already. Anyways, I'm a genius!

"Promise to have strong bonds between you, your sister and Keiko and not let bad relationships affect the way you are at home?"

"YES! I'm completely ready for this! Just let me GO!" I pleaded.

"One more question," my dad stated. I died. " If you become one of the populars, promise not to bad mouth us, or act snobbish?"

"yes." I said without hesitation, once again.

They looked at each other, and I grinned as cheerfully as I could possibly grin. "You may go to your room. We will discuss this with the Soumas." I smiled at myself as I skipped my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**See, isn't Niki such a good author? I'm sooooooo jealous... so yeah.. the submission forum is on my profile! **

**love is for **

**infinty**

**-Fairest **


	3. We Want to Go to School!

**Fairest/Keiko: Hey guys! So this chapter will be mostly written by me since it's obviously my story, but chapters or some parts of chapters will be written by my friends Niki and Kaylin. AKA Rumi and Ayumi, or YorumiTsukiyomi and Mist455. Don't even try to stalk any of us... it won't work. **

**Rumi: who would want to stalk ****_you_****? **

**Fairest: SHUT UP! **

**Rumi: owwwwwwwwww. **

**Mist: ummmmmm what about me? jk, I could care less. **

**Fairest: True dat.**

**Rumi: aren't you get to the story? **

**Fairest: you are sooooo annoying, I swear...**

**Mist: *gasp* you swore! haha nah, I could still care less. **

**Fairest: whatevs, I don't own Shugo Chara, and neither do these two... so nyah!**

**Yorumi's POV:**

I wake up to the sun blinding me, and my hair flows down to my shoulders as I hear the birds chirping outside... NOT! The rain was deafening and and my hair was slightly damp due to the moisture creeping through the windows. 'Ugh. Guess I can't fly my jet today,' I thought, my mood matching the weather. I looked over at my two friends sleeping like angels! Actually, they were more on the devil side when they were awake... Seems like they aren't angels when they sleep, either.

Keiko was sleeping with her mouth open and drool threatening to drop onto the futon I set up for her. I panicked and grabbed a towel. It fluttered down and covered her face.

I sweat dropped and looked over to my twin sister, Ayumi. She was no different, being lazy and all. I mean, Ayumi could be active and stuff, but she usually needed to charge herself with sleep. Oh well I guess I'll just go down to the kitchen... I almost trip down the stairs, but due to my quick reflexes used when flying my jets, I twist and land on my feet at the bottom of the stairs. I'll have to thank my dad later for passing on the genes of a cat.

I tried to make my way into the kitchen to steal some sprite cans for my friends.

"Boo."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Get away from me!" I smashed a sprite can on the attacker's head, only to see that it was just Keiko. She was drenched, and she did not particularly like being drenched in soda...

"What is WRONG with you?! You know, you could have put the towel on my face AFTER you spilt the soda on me. Actually, I wouldn't have minded you NOT spilling soda on me AT ALL."

I went into my nerdy character and said, "You just used a double negative."

" I DON'T CARE!" She happened to be screaming this at the top of her lungs right into my poor sensitive ears. Never mind. I'm NOT gonna thank my dad for the cat genes.

Anyway, going on a different topic, today was the day we were gonna hammer into our parents' heads that we are gonna go to a real school. Before this, we were all home schooled, so our family were the only friends we had. So going over for a sleepover, going to a karaoke box, shopping, and eating at food courts weren't as special.

Time skip!

"So do you have your speech memorized?!" I asked Keiko who was trying to read her paper one last time.

"What does it look like?!" Keiko retorted. "Ayumi-chan isn't even HERE!" Again the cats ears!

I threw my paper down, which by the way I had already memorized three days before. "FINE! I'LL DO EVERYTHING! AGAIN!" I stormed off to the living room where Mom and Dad were. Mom was reviewing her recipes, and Dad was fiddling with a BALL OF YARN? must be the cat thing... and Ayumi was there.. grrrrrr I'll pound her later.

I looked up at my parents and gulped. I tried to recall the first line of my speech. "I know you two will definitely say no to me, but-"

"Then no," My father said bluntly. "If you know we're gonna say no, then we're probably gonna say no... So, no."

"ugh... Can you at least let me finish?"

"Of course not. i already know what this is about."

I was shocked. My father knew my plans for going to school already? "But dad! Why won't you let me? Keiko-chan and Ayumi-chan want to go too!"

"It can be dangerous. We already gave you priviledges in riding the private jets."

"But everyone-"

"Don't fall to peer pressure! And not EVERYONE-"

"I don't CARE! I want to go to a regular school!" My parents stared at me like I was crazy. Then I saw Keiko had followed me in... I would deal with her later too.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on for a second. Rumi-chan, isn't this about how you want to go on that new helicopter model ride you saw on TV?" My mom asked me, completely confused.

"Huh? Of course I want to go on that, but I'm talking about school here. I want to go to school with Keiko-chan and Ayumi-chan!"

"You know... If you wanted to go to school, you could have told us," My father said.

"What do you think I'm doing right NOW?!" I shouted, utterly disappointed that they didn't understand me at all.

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to your father..." My mom barely whispered. My parents looked at each other.

"Rumi-chan. Your mother and I didn't want you to go through all those things that we did when we went to school..." Dad said.

"But it sounds like fun! i wanna do something like guardians! Or fight against an evil company!" I tried to persuade my mom. She was the softer parent. "Yeah! And you can find your true love!" She was totally caught in my trap. I inwardly grinned evilly.

"I know you are very adventurous, but school is sometimes a chore. If you're homeschooled, you don't have to go through all that extra stuff that won't help you in life!" My dad tried to pull me out of the idea that school was a good thing.

"But those extra stuff could lead to new things in my life! I have a shugo chara, you know! If they're cooped up in the house with me forever, my dreams won't come true and they'll disappear, right?!" They gasped, and looked at me, waiting for me to show them the little creature.

"Hi. So you guys are Rumi-chan's parents?" My chara suddenly appeared from behind me. She had bright orange hair, amber eyes, a pilot's uniform, and a backpack with jet wings sticking out from it. She's such a daredevil, even I'm scared of her sometimes. Once, she forced me to do crazy tricks on my jet. "I'm Hawk. Nice to meetcha."

My mom squealed. "Kya! A Shugo Chara! i haven't seen one since Ran, Miki, and Suu! OMGee! I miss their annoying rants now!"

Even my father was close to tears, which was VERY unusual. "She reminds me of Yoru..."

"sigh... So? Getting back on subject, are you gonna let me go to school or NOT?!" I shouted.

"Do you think you're okay with getting up at six thirty in the morning, five days a week?" My mom asked me.

I had been prepared for this kind of Q&A thing. I had to nod without hesitation, which I did, immediately. "If you get bullied at school, promise not to come back crying, and to stay strong?" I nodded once again, now towards my dad.

"Promise not to lose to peer pressure and stay the way you are?"

I nodded my head again.

"Are you sure you won't blame the teachers for the amount of homework you receive?" I was tired at nodding already. Anyways, I'm a genius!

"Promise to have strong bonds between you, your sister and Keiko and not let bad relationships affect the way you are at home?"

"YES! I'm completely ready for this! Just let me GO!" I pleaded.

"One more question," my dad stated. I died. " If you become one of the populares, promise not to bad mouth us, or act snobbish?"

"yes." I said without hesitation, once again.

They looked at each other, and I grinned as cheerfully as I could possibly grin. Then Mom turned to Keiko. "So Keiko-chan, what are your reasons for wanting to go to school?"

**Ayumi's POV **

I woke up and couldn't find Keiko and Rumi. Huh, they must be outside... wait, THEY DITCHED ME?! never mind, I could care less, being the lazy one of the family... ish. _Man,_ _I'm hungry... but the kitchen is so far away... fine, _I thought. _I'll have mom make me food, but the living room is so far away! _

**ten minutes later... **

I finally decided to get off my butt and get some food, from mom. Ow... I stretched like a cat, which can sometimes be really awkward, but I was alone... and Rumi does it too, wait, that doesn't make it any different. Awe, the futon looked so comfy! Just a small nap... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**another ten minutes later...**

Okay, now my stomach sounded like it would erupt if I didn't eat. I hauled myself up from the futon and stalked over to the living room. Thanks goodness we all slept in the guest room, or else I would NEVER get out of bed, not even for food. I almost reached the living room when I heard Rumi yelling at Keiko and Keiko SCREAMING back. I'm surprised Mom and Dad haven't rushed in and stopped the two yet.

"So do you have your speech memorized?" That was Rumi, being the nerd of my family, making everyone else look dumb... even DAD.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" I heard Keiko retort. "AYUMI-CHAN ISN"T EVEN HERE!" Ohhhhhhh. oops I was supposed to memorize a speech to get Mom and Dad to send us to regular school, but still. I COULD CARE LESS... what dork would even want to go to regular school if they had a choice? oh right.. KEIKO AND RUMI WOULD!

I could practically feel the heat radiating from Rumi. She was probabaly about to go on one of her rages.. both her and Keiko have those. Whenever they do that, I find the nearest snack and watch... don't look at me like that! It's really funny.

"FINE! I'LL DO EVERYTHING! AGAIN!" Woah, haha that was hilarious! wish I was there to see it.. But their location is so. far. away...

I burst in the other way to the living room to find Mom looking at recipe books and Dad playing with a ball of yarn... awkward...

"I want food!"

Dad smirked and ruffled Mom's pink hair which she could shockingly pull off in her late 30's. "You have you're mother's attitude. Demanding as ever."

"Shut up Ikuto!" Mom swatted at him but had hardly any success. "Anyways, I was never THAT lazy."

"HA! So you admit it!" Wow they are way immature, I think their mental levels match up to mine... Yup.

I decided to change the subject, already getting bored of the current one. "Where's Rumi-chan and Keiko-chan?"

As if on cue, my sister and my cousin burst in... well Rumi burst in and Keiko followed behind her looking bored.

Then Rumi started her speech on why we should go to regular school. At first Mom and Dad thought she was talking about flying that model helicopter but then she helped, no made then understand. That was good. Wait, but I don't want to go to school! That meant waking up early! But right now I was too lazy to interrupt, and if I did, Rumi would probably bite my head off. And even though I can be really sarcastic to Rumi, I feared my twin sister.

I began to get really bored and leaned on the nearest wall. ha, Keiko wasn't even doing anything, infact, she was in the same positon as I was. You want to know what I heard? No? Too bad. All I heard was: "blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, and that's why we should go to school!" Ugh so annoying. I looked at my parents's faces and they had expressions I couldn't read. This was getting boring, time to watch anime. I began to drag myself back to the guest room when Mom called me down. Aweeeeeee. So close.

"So Keiko-chan," Mom said really sweet. Wow Mom go and be nice to the cousin..."What is your reason for wanting to go to school?"

Then Keiko started going into her own rant. Great my ears are already bleeding...

"Well Auntie Amu, I'd like to go to the regular school because it would give me a chance to test out Akira's full potential. After all, she is a genius chara! Plus exposing us to educational activity with peers will help us adjust to the real world. And we can help the guardians!"

Dad nodded, "That is a pretty good reason."

Rumi on the other hand was fuming. "That's about the same thing I said but with less content." She muttered and I began to laugh, getting a death glare from her at the same time. Ooh scary! not.

Then Mom turned to me, oh no. "And Ayumi, what is your reason for wanting to got to school?"

"They," I pointed towards Keiko and Rumi. "Never asked me about my opinion. Do you guys really think I want to get up at six in the morning? Does that sound like me? So no, I don't want to go to school. never ever ever." I fold my arms on my chest like a little kid.

Mom rolls her eyes and Dad once again smirks at her reaction. "Oh, you are definitely going."

"WHAT?" I scream, steam coming out of my ears while Keiko and Rumi sweat drop. "That is so unfair!"

Dad grinned at the sight of me freaking out. Sometimes it's funny but I hate hate hate hate it now. "Too bad, so sad. You don't have a reason to stay home."

"AGH! YUKI! GET MY RAINCOAT! I'M GOING OUTSIDE!"

* * *

**Keiko Ai's POV**

Rumi laughed. "Anger issues much?" Okay, I had to admit that was kind of funny, but now we have to deal with a grumpy and cranky Ayumi. This is gonna be fun... OMGOODNESS it totally is!

"Gesh. Bipolar much Keiko?"

I then began to glower at her with the most intensity of glowering a person can glower. "Don't. Forget. The. Ai..."

She laughed again and I already knew what was coming. "TOO BAD! Already did!"

"SHUT UP!" I punched her shoulder while Auntie Amu laughed and Uncle Ikuto rubbed his ear in fake or maybe real pain.

"You girls are way too loud. It's like you both inherited Amu and Utau's volume times two."

Auntie Amu punched his shoulder in the same fashion I did to Rumi except I think she hurt him... because he winced. "Shut up Ikuto!" Oh... that's where I got the shut up trait from... haha, jokes on everyone.

"Fine Dad," Rumi groaned. "We'll go outside, but it's your fault if we get hypothermia and DIE!" We both went to the door to get our raincoats. Rumi's had all blue with little pink cherry blossom designs, and mine looked like a kimono except in raincoat form if you know what I mean... "C'mon Hawk!"

I switched back to my optimistic bipolar self. "Let's go Akira! We can go sing in the rain!" And I skipped out the door with Arika trailing behind me in the air.

"Fine Keiko Ai... we can tutor in the rain... as if."

"Don't ruin my moment!" I sang, but with angry eyes so she could see my threat.

As Rumi, Hawk, Akira, and I went to the yard we could hear Uncle Ikuto sighing in relief. "Thank goodness, they're gone."

"DAD! WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Rumi retorted as we slammed the door. Ouch, now my ears were in pain.

TIME SKIP!

Auntie Amu and Uncle Ikuto's yard was BIG. Even though I had been in it thousands of times... it still amazed me. Plus there were so much memories there. There was the pool, I remember when Rumi almost drowned and Auntie Amu had to go in and save her because Uncle Ikuto was too scared and Ayumi didn't want to learn know how to swim plus she didn't really care... sooooooooooo now Auntie Amu is a hero! Oh, and I was the one that didn't save her because I thought Rumi was acting so... yeah. It's funny to take advantage of all the cat weaknesses Uncle Ikuto, Rumi, and Ayumi have. One time, I had them go to war for a bucket of cat nip and then I doused them with water afterwards. It was so hilarious. I know what you're thinking. DO they ever take baths?

Yeah, but if you come near them with cold water, they'll go on a rampage. I've lost track of how many times I've done that.

I ran to their playground and started to swing back and forth. The railing kept creaking, but I didn't care.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rumi sighed and made her way towards me. "Keiko, you realize your going to-"

With the result of me still wearing my raincoat, I slipped and landed in on the soppy ground. Awe, now I was all wet!

"Fall. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" I wiped water out of my eyes and got up to give her a shove. However, Rumi had cat reflexes and easily dodged my flailing hands, landing me on the ground again.

She back away laughing like crady. "Haahahahahahahahahah! You are so dumb! Hahahahaha-"

Then she got her foot stuck in a 'sink hole' and slipped, falling to the ground next to me.

"At least I don't trip on my own two feet!"

We laughed like maniacs for about five minutes and only then realied we were soaking wet.

"We really should change, and probably shower."

I groaned, that would be soooooo much work, but it was worth it... so I complied and followed Rumi into the house where we sneaked past Auntie Amu and Uncle Ikuto so they wouldn't scold us or something like that.

Once we got upstairs I dashed towards the closest bathroom. "I call first shower!"

"You do know we have 7 bathrooms right?" Rumi retorted and made her way to her room that had her own personal bathroom.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Dumb."

"SHUT UP!"

**30 minutes later... **

"Hurry up Keiko-chan! We're not going anywhere special!" Rumi grumbled as I slipped into a black skirt and a kimono sleeved floral top. It usually takes me forever to get dressed. Don't look at me like that! I like clothes. And shoes. I had on black ballet flats with rosettes on the toes and knee high socks. And sometimes accessories though I'm NOT one of those gougy earring girls. Right now I was wearing fabric sakura clips at the tops of my brunette braids and the old cross choker my mom (Aka Utau Souma) gave me.

"Fine, I'm almost done. Just stop your wining!" I fixed the choker so that the cross was lining up with my chin.

Rumi had been ready since ten minutes ago, and she was getting VERY impatient. Actually she had thrown on a t-shirt that said 'では、よりスマートにされている'. (smarter than you are) and at the bottom it had nerd glasses. Along with the shirt she had on a black jacket and black skirt like my own. She also had the same shoes, but without rosettes. Rosettes were my thing among us cousins. Well, actually it was my bipolar-ness. Just as laziness was Ayumi's and sarcasm was Rumi's, along with being a know it all.

I finished putting my choker in it's right position and faced Rumi. "Kay, done. Now shut up!"

"Ow! Cat ears!" Rumi covered her ears in pain... well, good!

"Hey, where's Ayumi-chan?"

* * *

**Fairest: so yeah! that was fun to write! Here are the 'credits'**

**Yorumi's POV: written by YorumiTsukiyomi, editted by TheFairestOfThemAll'sDaughter.  
**

**Ayumi's POV: originally written by Mist455, expanded form by ****TheFairestOfThemAll'sDaughter.**

**Keiko Ai's POV: written by ****TheFairestOfThemAll'sDaughter, with suggestions from ****YorumiTsukiyomi and Mist455. **

**********I also don't know how to do the whole chan, san, chi thing so I'll have Niki correct me... **

**********Rumi: I'm pretty sure you did it wrong...**

**********Fairest: SHUT UP!**

**********Rumi: ow! you know I may not have cat ears, but your shouting still hurts! **

**********Ayumi: Well this is getting boring... bye. **

**********Fairest: well, until next time! Rumi, Ayumi, and Keiko go shopping for school supplies! Sort of...**

**********Rumi: Bye!**

* * *

**********PS,**

**********I still need OC's! The forum is on my profile.**

**********Requests for OC's **

**********Son of Tadase and Saaya**

**********Son or daughter of Yaya and Kairi**

**********OC's with no speicial parentage**

**********New Enemy OC **

**********Thanks for reading! **

**********love is for infinity**

**********-Fairest**


	4. School Supplies Shopping, NOT!

**Fairest: I'm back**

**Rumi: Took you long enough...**

**Fairest: shuddup! So I watch OZ the great and powerful... **

**Spoiler: Theadora smashed the mirror! No wonder she turned into the WWW! **

**Mist: efoiefjiovhiokheghiorgsijorsg spam! **

**Rumi: What the Shugo Chara?!**

**Fairest: Wow... so original...**

**Rumi: Whatever. Fairest, Mist, and I don't own Shugo Chara so yeah...**

* * *

**Ayumi's POV**

After my dad mentioned that I had to go to school I run up to my room and Yuki hands me my jacket and oh did I mention that I had a chara to, well yes her name is Yuki but I will tell you about her later. Anyway I put on my jacket and I hop through the window and I go onto the roof. I'm lying there peacefully well technically I just want to go into my character change and yell at the one who's responsible for me going to this stupid school. About five minutes later my twin sister Rumi came up and of all things even though she may be the brains of the family she does not have common sense at all why you ask well because she asks me the most stupid question of all time!

"Are you ok?"

"Hmmmmmmm let me think about that R-U-M-I…*character change* NO! YOU KNOW DARN WELL THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL BUT NOOOOO YOU HAD TO ASK MOM AND DAD TO GO THE THIS STUPID SCHOOL! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS OR WERE YOU JUST THINKING FOR YOURSELF I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHO NEEDS SCHOOL! SCHOOL IF FOR THE NERDS LIKE YOU, SO WHY THE HECK DO I NEED TO GO!

"Well, sorry. I'm just trying to get you a good education so that you don't end up a bum on the street and come begging for a place to stay when I'm an owner of my own company and I'm mega rich and you just want to mooch off of me. Honestly you should be grateful."

"We already have tutors that teach us at 12 in the afternoon. I could sleep in! Do you really think I want to wake up at SIX in the morning just to go to freaking school?! Anyways only you and Keiko can go. I'll just bribe the teacher into letting me ditch class."

"We're going to Seiyo Elementary. That will NOT work just to let you know.

There is a moment's pause and just when I think she's going to leave, she tells me the second worst news so far.

"Ayumi we need to go shopping for things cause we are going to school"

"I don't give that crap"

"AYUMI!"

Time skip

We went into the mall which was crowded with many people today which I would expect that because today is Sunday which I rather be in my bed SLEEPING! Keiko and Rumi both went into their own little shopping places to get clothes which is really confusing because the school we are going to has a uniform but you know I really don't care.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh so they leave me oh well I'm just going to ditch them." I run, no drag myself to a nearby bed store. When no one's really looking like they care I flop down on one of the beds and sigh in contentment.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to either get off the merchandise or I will have to call security."

I groan and leave, which is very unusual of me because of my usual tendency to fight back. Whatever. As I'm rubbing my eyes due to my still being restless, I see something, no someone, unbelievable.

My sister. Azure Tsukiyomi.

She hasn't changed that much. Her identical to mine hair, midnight blue, swaying as she walks. If I could get a closer look, I'd probably see her eyes that would reflect the smallest source of light in the darkest room when we we're younger. A smirk plays on her tinted but still pale face. There's something different, a scar running down from her lip to her chin. Where has she been? Her usual trench coat is tied around her waist just like Rumi. In fact, I think that's Rumi copying Azure, wanting to fel close to out missing sister. Aside from her coat is a collared shirt, first button undone and the collar is popped up. A sign of being a total bad ass. Sort of.

And she notices me, strides close to me as she can without contact. I can barely breathe. Azure disappeared three years ago.

"Hi sis, long time no see."

"Azure... where have you been?"

"Somewhere horrible. Don't tell Rumi or our parents. Then again, you won't be able to."

What? "Azure?" Something presses to my neck like a needle and I fall into her arms, conciousness slowly escaping from me.

She's still smirking.

**Azure's POV**

Hmm. Where should I leave her? It's not like I can take her with me, they would use her like they're using me. Sigh. Ayumi is my sister, but I really have to avoid her. Even still, I have to be careful of running into my family members. That's why I carry around the serum. It can erase the memory of the injected from the past five minutes. Of course it also puts you to sleep, but that's only the bonus. I really want to stay with Ayumi and talk forever, but the bitter world doesn't work that way. Or maybe I'm the bitter one.

My family is in danger if I don't work for them. So I signed the contract. I should never have run away. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe.

"I sensed a chara." Yuu says as she spins around my head. That's different, she usually just mutters to herself. "But she was in hiding." Hmm. We must have both taken after Mom and Dad. I wonder if Rumi has a chara as well. probably, despite my genius sister's don't care attitude, her heart is strong. Yuu sensed it before I ran away. That was when I was in my deep state of darkness and I had no way in hell of an idea what I was doing. I wish I could be back with Mom and Dad. It was a mistake not listening to them.

_Agh! Shuddup!_ I tell myself and groan in frustration. _Azure, you're protecting your family. Mom, Dad, Ayumi, and Rumi are safe. So stop questioning your choices! This is what's right! You're a disgrace to your parents anyway. _Rebellious tears begin to well in my eyes but I quickly blink them away. I'm not supposed to feel sorry for myself. Worry and sadness are saved for my family. Feeling has a huge reserved sign on it. Ever since him.

My thoughts are cut off by Yuu who always seems to choose the worst moments to but in. "Azure, quit ridiculing yourself. That's MY job."

"You know," I glare at her and she shrinks back. "You may be a heart's egg, but sometimes you can be really heartless."

"Beep Beep Beep." Great, must be another call from them.

I look at the phone's contact and glower at it. I'm right.

"What do you want?"

"Azure," The horrible voice I hear quite often purrs on the other side. "You should regard me with such disrespect. I am your boss, in a regular world I would fire you."

"Just cut to it. Anyways, you can't afford to lose me."

"Really? Because as I remember, there are now many SPECIAL people in the world today so I can easily dispose of you and your precious family." There's that threat again, the very one that keeps me awake at night.

"Fine! What do you want?!"

"X eggs my darling. I need 12 approximately. Make it quick, the computers are running low." Energy. That's what they're used for. It disgusts me.

"Whatever. Now good riddance."

I press the end button so hard, I'm sure my phone is in danger of breaking.

"Yuu, it's time to round up some X eggs. Devil's order straight from hell."

Did I mention I hate my job?

**Yorumi's POV**

Keiko drags me into some random fashion store which I have no interest in at all. I mean, we're here for school supplies, not clothes! For goodness sake we have UNIFORMS! But I don't want my ears killed, so I follow her in, NOTE: RELUCTANTLY!

Then she goes on a haywire style frenzy. I'm actually lucky this store is pretty small, or else I might get trapped in a weird clothing section... We eventually end up in the dress section and Keiko debates on which dress to get.

"Hmm. I like this one." She holds up a light blue dress that in my opinion has thirty too many spikes on the shoulders, meaning there are thirty spikes on the shoulders. Keiko inherited the edgy style from Aunt Utau, along with the obsessive attitude and basically being a brunette version of her mother. "But this one is cuter..." Actually, I wouldn't say cute. The other dress is cotton candy pink, you would think it would be a nice, conservative dress, but noooooooooooooooooooooo. It looks like it came out of a movie set named Barbie in zombie land. That American cartoon girl has always creeped me out. She's too smiley. Anyways, the dress would be cute, if it wasn't mangled at the bottom.

I frown slightly, no extremely and intently at her choices. "Keiko, since you are my cousin and I love you, I'm going to tell you,"

"Mhm?" There's actually hope in Keiko's eyes. Sucker.

"THAT THOSE DRESSES SUCK!" I earn various estranged looks from innocent passerbys but I could care less. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Ayumi. NOOOOOOOO! Whatever.

Keiko's lip trembles and I suddenly feel kind of guilty, tears begin to well up in her eyes and... "Keiko, I-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! SUCKER! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR THAT!" Okay, now that definatly over did my own outburst. Now she's getting the weird glances, but that's normal...

I growl at her. Not only am I annoyed, I'm tierd, and sick of Keiko brushing off school. She wanted to go to, didn't she? "Whatever dim wit, now just give me the dresses so I can calculate the balance and tax. You know, since I'm just that much of a genius."

"No!" She pulls the dresses to her chest and looks at the price tags. "Akira! Chara Change!"

Akira floats out of her little pouch in Keiko's bag that's similar to my own. "Hai!"

Thick, dark rimmed glasses appear on my cousin's face and she scrunches her nose up in concentration. Haha, another flaw to add to my Keiko's Imperfections book.

"So, this dress," She holds up the spike one. "Is *insert expensive yen pricing here*. And this one." She holds up the Mangled Barbie one. "Is *insert other expensive yen price.* So therefore I can get both!"

I roll my eyes. "You and I both know you would have gotten it anyways."

"Yep!" Oh great, here comes the bipolar angelicness. It's a surprise that Ayumi has the demonic angel chara and not Keiko.

"Whatever." I take her by the wrist and toss her towards the checkout. "Now hurry up before I claw you."

**ten minutes later **

Keiko skips towards me, whistling happily. "Yay! I got two new dresses!"

"You're weird, you know that?"

She brushes off my so obvious insult and turns her gae to a table at the front of the store. "Hey, that's cute! Maybe-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I take her by the wrist and drag her out of the store before she starts again.

**Keiko Ai's POV**

After Rumi and I leave the store, okay, so she dragged me out against my will... We head to Morning Glory **(I don't own, plus I don't know if it's a store in Japan...) **However, on our way there, we spot a girl around our age with flowing midnight blue hair. Huh, she looks like Ayumi. I tell this to Rumi and point the girl out to her, joking that the sleeping would totally have given it away. However, her eyes widen.

"That is Ayumi, BAKA!" We hurry over to her and shake her awake but she seems groggy.

"What happened? Last thing I remember, we separated." Ayumi rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns. No difference there.

I grin while chuckling to myself at the comeback I'm about to use. "That's why you use the buddy system!"

"Way mature Keiko." Rumi rolls her eyes and turns back to her sister. "Ayumi, do you really forget?"

She looks blankly at us. "Yeah, it's like the past few minutes are a blur. Weird huh?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo." Our snobbish genius hauls Ayumi up and marches over to Morning Glory. "C'mon, this is the best place for pencils."

***five minutes later* **

"Awe! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!" I hold up a mechanical sakura patterned pencil in the air like a trophy. The body of the pencil has the sakura cherry blossoms while the top has a rosette at the top and a little jingleing bell. That will annoy Rumi, mwahahahahahaha. And cue the bipolar demonicness.

Rumi sighs and picks up techy or adventure related pencils with planes and stuff on them. "You need to lower your voice. I think they want to kick you out." She gestures to the cashier who actually does look like she's about to snap.

"Oops. hehe."

Ayumi mutters something around the lines of "baka..." grrrrrrrrrrr. but whatever. In fact, not whatever. I think I'll torture them.

"Planes are crashing." I hiss into Rumi's ear. "Everything is gray, neither black or white... just boring." That I whisper into Ayumi's ear.

They both freak. "Never!" Oops, now the cashier looks like an axe murderer.

"Kay, let's go..." We head towards the checkout, only to find the murderous cashier is the only cashier.

When she sees us, she puts on a fake customer smile and holds up her price scanner. "May I help you girls?"

"Yup, now make it snappy." I'm suddenly bored... must be the bipolar thing.

She glares at me while Rumi and Ayumi stifle laughs. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you that you and your friends' items are a bit overpriced, you may have to return some."

"We're very well aware of that, but we have the money, so just charge us. Should you be happy since this store is commission based?" Rumi takes over and folds her arms over her chest. Now... she looks like a brat. A really smart brat...

The cashier with the 'tude charges us while cussing silently to herself. But when she was done ringing everything up her eyes widen and she turns the monitor around to show us smugly. "Will you be able to afford this? Everything is *insert really expensive yen price*"

"Yes." Ayumi yawns. "And we can afford it." She pulls out the money Uncle Ikuto gave us and pushes it across the counter.

Long story short, Tsukiyomis and Souma's 1, Axe murderer cashier 0

**Rumi's POV **

We're casually walking though the mall, NOT, we're lugging our shopping bags filled with school supplies though the mall. Ayumi seems annoyed, I'm slightly struggling, but Keiko is whining up a storm.

"Why don't we just get a cart!"

Ayumi sighs, no yawns, wow Keiko must be exhausting. "Because this mall doesn't have them."

"Agh! This sucks."

Eventually, I get sick of her and yell, despite my cat ears in her face.

"Keiko, SHUT UP!"

My pilot's jacket begins to slip from my waist and I pull it up, still annoyed.

"You know," Keikos tugs off the jacket with one pull. "You need to get a new jacket, this one is soooooooooooooooo. OLD!"

I snatch it back from her. "Is not, besides, it's authentic."

"What if I get you another one that's exactly the same except newer?"

"Haha, nope. Remember authentic." I get cut of by squeals of what seems to be fangirls, nope, just fans in general.

"IT'S THE GUARDIANS!"

* * *

**Fairest: haha! done! **

**Rumi: Sigh, that was short and you left a cliff hanger, everyone is gonna hate you. **

**Fairest: Wah! *hides in Emo corner***

**Mist: She'll be fine in 3...**

**Rumi: 2...**

**Mist and Rumi: 1...**

**Fairest: so what were we talking about? *said in bipolar excitements***

**Rumi: I still don't know why you get any veiws...**

**Ikuto: okay, you guys all go to the same school, plus you're in the same grade. And you have one another's phone numbers. What's wrong with this picture? *Cuts off chat***


	5. Check It, It's the GUARDIANS!

**Fairest: Hello... I NEED MORE OC'S! **

**Rumi: And no one cares... but everyone loves my story! 34 reviews baby!**

**Fairest: hey, since we're sitting next to eachother right now in the computer lab... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT TADAMU FICS! **

**Rumi: Cuz I wanna see how many Tadamu fans are out there... And then I can PUNCH THEM ALL!**

**Fairest: Lovely. And I'm supposed to be the crazy one here?**

**Rumi: NOoooooooo. I'm crazy and you're supposed to be in the psycho ward. duh.**

**Fairest: SHUT UP!**

**Mist: Both of you shut up. I can't even look at my awesome pictures of anime in peace! **

**Fairest and Rumi: does it look LIKE WE CARE!**

**Mist: You two obviously care about something... I'm just going to end this... bye bye now! **

**Fairest, Rumi, and Mist don't own Shugo Chara... duh. If we did, Rumi and Mist would have killed off Tadase in a VERY painful way and have Amu skip off with Ikuto... THE END!**

* * *

**Fairest: On a more serious note, I'm really sorry for not updating at all. I kind of had to deal with a lot of stuff. My mom sucks and made me clean my room... it's still not clean. One of my ex friends made an Instagram in my name. I had to deal with a ton of shiz... but I'm totally over that. Also, the entire upper school got banned from the library which is the only source for computers at my school. Sort of... And I got a C- on my mid quarters and I have to plot on how to avoid my parents... **

**Rumi: No one cares! they just want updates! Plus it's your own fault for being STUPID! **

**Fairest: MEAN! *hides in emo corner***

**Rumi: bipolar. Remind me why I'm best friends with you again. **

**Fairest: cuz you're one of the smart dorks that people admire but don't really talk to. So you're kind of like Amu status...**

**Rumi: Yay! I'm like Amu, you're NOT! **

**Fairest: not even going to argue back... obsessive person.**

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

"Oh! They're soooo ROYAL!"

"NO! that only describes the Hotori Triplets!"

"GUARDIANS! OVER HERE!"

"Tamaki, will you marry me?"

"What about you, Chisaki?"

"Look over here Rai!"

Hotori? That name sounds familiar. Wait... THE GUARDIANS?!

"Rumi, Ayumi! They have to be the Guardians!"

Their mouths drop open. Aunt Amu and Dad (Uncle Kukai to them) had been in the Guardians. Plus we have always wanted to be part of the Guardians since we got Charas

Yuki, Akira, and Hawk fly out of our bags and float together, whispering amongst themselves. As of now, Yuki is on her angelic side so she is smiling.

"Wow, the Guardians! Maybe you guys can join!"

I begin to get giddy myself and bounce on the balls of my feet. This will be so awesome once we get to Seiyo! "Yeah, maybe..."

We all look towards the said group of Guardians. First in line would be a boy around my age with the look of authority, topped of with a princely air. He sure does act like a prince, however, he seems shy. While most of the Guardians are waving and smiling at their fan clubs, only him and a girl who seems to be his sister are lightly smiling and turning a bit pink. They must not really enjoy publicity. He has platinum blonde hair that reaches the levels of his chin with a stray strand of blonde that sticks out, but it doesn't look too weird... The prince like boy has captivating green eyes and I notice that the girl I think to be his sister has the same emerald irises. Must run in the family.

Who I think is the prince's sister, she's a cute little thing. I mean, I think I'm shorter than her but hey, her face is adorable. She also possesses her brother's identical blonde hair. I really like how she can pull off a simple outfit of just denim shorts, and a white tank top. Her hair spirals in swirls that end just below her shoulders. I've seen that type of hair style somewhere... the prince's hair too.

Hey! There's a girl with that same hairstyle as the prince's supposed sister... but aside from the two others, her hair is an aburn brown. Haven't I seen these features somewhere? And, her eyes are a startling red. That too! She's also the cutesy type with a rainbow clip holding back a braided part of her auburn hair. Other hair clips clamp on the hem of her t-shirt paired with a short but not too short black skirt.

Hmm. I finger the end of my braid. Brunette with subtle blonde highlights. Maybe they're the Hotori Triplets. I must admit, it's not only the brother with the royal air to him.

Following behind are what seem to be brother and sister. I can tell because of their identical, dark, purple tinted hair. It's kind of like Rumi and Ayumi except my cousins have blue tinted hair. But of course, the two's hair styles are far from similar. The girl has delicate waves that are partially pulled back with a red ribbon headband, displaying a little bow on her head. I also like her style. The majority of what she's wearing are soft colors like pink and purple, those are incorporated with her shirt while her bottoms are light wash jeans. The boy has his purple locks cropped so that they fall over his ears but not touching his shoulder. Wow, he looks bored. Actually, it seems like he would fall asleep on the spot. Even his outfit displays his care free aura. He's donned in sports shorts and a t-shirt that says: The pillow is calling you... Okay? But the major difference between the two is height. The boy towers over his sister, who is lacking in growth.

"Rai! Over here!" He looks to the source of the request and smiles absently. Wow, he looks like a different person when he smiles. Oh, he must be Rai!

"Rai seems like the lazy type." Ayumi remarks. "He might be a worthy friend"

I roll my eyes. "Worthy? A, their Guardians. These guys are supposed the be the image of worthy." Now I have stars in my eyes.

We all look back towards the Guardians to see Rai yawning loudly while his (probably) sister whacks him upside the head.

"Gosh, save it for home Rai."

Ayumi laughs and points an index finger at the sleepy Guardian. "Like the yawn, mark of a true couch potato." Then she emits a loud yawn of her own.

The Guardians seem to be talking amongst themselves, almost as if they don't notice the fan-girls & -boys around them. Suddenly the brunette Hotori triplet whispers something into her brother and the rest of the group while making wide eyes at... US?!

WHAT?!

Before we know it, the Guardians are standing right in front of Rumi, Ayumi, and I.

The boy Hotori Triplet speaks first with authority, but the same wide eyes as his sister... except green version. "You have Charas..."

Oh. Yuki, Akira, and Hawk are in plain sight. Well, at least to the Guardians.

"Mhm..." Ayumi folds her arms over her chest in annoyance. ARGH! DOES SHE NEVER KNOW WHAT RESPECT IS?! "You do to." Cue the 'Cool n' Spicy' attitude she inherited from her mother. "What's new?"

He steps back. Obviously not many people have regarded in such a manner before. But he regains his composure and smiles at us.

"Well, there aren't that many chara bearers in the world out there, so it's always a shock to encounter one." Wow, he's nice. "Let me introduce myself. I am Hotori Tamaki, King's Seat of the Guardians. I am also a fifth year. Pleased to meet you." He reaches out to each of us, first shaking hands with Ayumi, Rumi, and then me. As my hand clasps his I giggle at the formal gesture. Oh great, now Rumi and Ayumi are giving me weird looks.

"Oh and these are my sis-" He makes a motion to gesture to his sister when the brunette cuts him off.

"I'm sure we can manage Onii-san." She laughs and pats Tamaki's shoulder. He's now pink with embarrassment. "Hotori Chisaki, the King's younger sister by 4 minutes. I share the Ace's chair with my sister. 5th year obviously. If you already haven't noticed already, I'm pretty much the black sheep of the family... wait no, that's our dear mother. Anyways, on to you Kazumi."

The blonde Hotori Triplet sighs before stepping forward. "Thanks sis, you ruined my introduction." She smiles at us faintly. "I'm Hotori Kaizumi, as my 'black sheep' sister has already said. Co-Ace's seat of the Guardians, 5th year, due to being born with these two." She gestures to her siblings who (Chisaki) glare at her, and (Tamaki) smile sheepishly. "Your turn, Rei-chan."

"Hello, my name's Fujisaki Rei, 5th year and Queen's Seat, just like Mom..." Hmm, Fujisaki sounds familiar too.

Rai, the lazy one, snikers. "Just like Dad too, can't forget about him, can we Rei?" He chuckled again when he sees our faces.

Just like Dad? For Queen? What does that even mean?

"Oh, and I'm Fujisaki Rai, 6th year, Jack's Chair... also just like Dad." Rai attempts to suppress his laughter but ultimately fails.

Rei rolls her eyes and sighs at her brother's shocking statement. "Honestly Rai-nii-san? Look, now you've bewildered these poor things!"

Okay, that's weird referring to us as 'poor things' seeing as we're taller than her... But true, we are bewildered. And I think my jaw is on the floor. Rumi's eyes are practically not there due to her confusion face. But Ayumi smirks as if she's right and the whole world is wrong.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki, am I right?" Rai's own smirk gets wiped off of his face.

Ayumi continues. "Or should I say, Nagihiko? It's tradition in the Fujisaki family for guys to dress up as girls as they grow up. But you didn't have to do that or you would be standing before us as um... Renee Fujisaki? right?"

Rai nods. "Mom says the tradition is dumb. So now her and Grandmother quarrel every Christmas and New Year... But I still have to study traditional Japanese dance... unfortunately."

"How would you know that?!" I scream whisper to Ayumi who only intensifies the Tsukiyomi signature smirk.

"I talk to Mom sometimes and she spills about her past... more so her childhood. Turns out Rai and Rei's parents are Rima Mashiro Fujisaki and Nagihiko\Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Both were the Queen's Seat, Nagihiko when Mom first joined the Guardians, and Rima when Nagihiko left to study abroad and when Nagihiko came back to serve as the Jack. I'm surprised you don't know this Rumi."

My other cousin gives her Aunt Amu's signature glare... it doesn't do much damage... "I do! Just not all the details..."

"Wait a second..." Tamaki looks at us skeptically. "Who is your mother, Rumi and Ayumi?"

We look at eachother, is this a trap? Nope, they're too clueless to be.

"Oh, our bad! We didn't introduce ourselves, did we?" Rumi starts out her introduction. "Tsukiyomi Yorumi, 5th year. Nice to meet some Guardians, Mom used to be one."

I step forward and wave in bipolar angelicness. "Hey! I'm Souma Keiko Ai!" then I switch to bipolar demonicness. "Forget the Ai... and die of endless information from Akira... don't ask." and back to angelicness. "I'm a fifth year too! It's great to meet you! Dad used to be a Guardian... I wonder how he was counted as mature enough, but to be fair, Yaya was a baby..." I continue muttering to myself as Ayumi shoves me aside in order to say her introduction. But the Guardians are still stunned by hearing the Dad was in the Guardians.

"Tsukiyomi Ayumi, Rumi and I are twins so same year..." She yawns in her lazy type manner while Rumi and I roll our eyes at her lack of tact.

Tamaki frowns slightly. "Tsukiyomi. Souma. Would you three tell us who your parents are?"

"Ugh, you can't peice it together. It's so obvious." Ayumi says and Tamaki turns a bit red in embarrasment.

Rumi gives her sister a slight shove. "Gee Ayumi-nee-san have some manners. You got way too much of Mom's cool n' spicy act. Sorry about that Tamaki. Ayumi and I, our parents are Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi, formerly Hinamori, Amu."

"I see." Tamaki and the rest of the Guardians exchange looks... but I can't tell what the looks mean. "What about your parents Souma-san? Let me guess, Souma Kukai and Souma, formerly Hoshina or Tsukiyomi, Utau."

I smile, one again with bipolar angelicness. "You guessed right! I mean I guess it was always meant to be that way... My mom and dad, Aunt Amu and Uncle Ikuto, Mashiro Rima... I mean Fujisaki Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko. But... your dad, who did he end up with?"

"Yamabuki, now Hotori, Saaya." Chisaki says absently. "We're closer to Dad, but we know she knew Tsukiyomi-san's Mother and had a crush on Souma-san's father in their past... But your the daughter of the former Jack and Joker!"

Ayumi yawns again and both Rumi and I glare at her.

"Haha. I like you kid." Rai ruffles Ayumi's long hair as if she's his sister. But the funniest part is that Ayumi blushes. Seriously. Ayumi has blushed! Rumi and I will never let her hear the end of it. Well, its probably just of embarrassment, but it doesn't look like there's a difference. She has on Aunt Amu's signature blush.

I lean over and hiss in Ayumi's ear: "Love is in the air and we haven't even started school yet!"

Actually, in more ways than one, Tamaki looked slightly jealous, since a frown was evident on his face. Not to mention his green eyes were partially narrowed. But all us girl do is giggle at the predicament.

"Guess you inherited more traits than I did from Mom!" Rumi hisses and Ayumi turns even more red.

"Oh shut-up Rumi."

"Open your shining eyes in the silent night..."

Oh that would be my phone. I've always loved Mom's old records from when she was a Jpop star. But she never let me listen to Black Diamond...

"Moshi Moshi!" I say into the speaker.

Mom's voice comes through the speaker urgently. "Are you okay? We're picking you and your cousins up in an hour. Honestly I don't know why we let you three roam free. Amu already knows Ikuto and I have a knack for finding trouble. What if we passed that onto you? X characters are still out there. And we are having a nice talk later. Why didn't you tell me you have a chara?" Gosh. OCD parent much?

"We're fine Mom. And I was meaning to tell you... hey, didn't you put trackers on our cell phones anyways?"

Oh Mother, always so paranoid. Even though Easter had 'fallen' she always worries about it reforming with worse motives. Or even X eggs. But they're no problem since by some miracle Rumi, Ayumi, and I can Character Transform.

"Errrr. Nevermind about the trackers... Just remember an hour. No later!"

I roll my eyes, as if she can see me do so. "Yes Mom... Love you, buh bye." I press the end icon and adress Rumi and Ayumi. "Hey, our mom's are picking us up soon and I really want to go fashion shopping!"

The Guardians laugh while Rumi and Ayumi roll their eyes. Kaizumi patts my shoulder. "Well, a girl's gottta do what she has to, Souma-san."

"Wait!" Tamaki says quite loudly and we all stoped laughing for a moment. "You two." He points to Rumi and Ayumi. "Are the the daughters of a former Joker who had four charas. My father has always praised her for her stong heart and ability. And you." He then gestures to me. "Are the daughter of a former Jack and a girl that possesed two charas. If my presupposition is correct, you three are supposed to be extreemly special."

Ayumi crinkles her nose. "What the heck is a pressup... ugh just what does that mean!"

"A presupposition." I say calmly at first but soon my tone turns to one of a know it all and wide rimmed glasses appear on my face. I push them up with my pointer finger."Is a guess with no proof or evidence needed. It is one of the first steps in the scientific method. It is different from a hypothesis where one makes and educated guess from what they have observed. Therefore," I point at Tamaki in accusation and he smiles sheepishly. "It's a HYPOTHESIS WHICH YOU JUST USED, NOT A PRESUPPOSITION!"

Akira floated in front of me. "Well done Keiko Ai, even thought that was mostly me."

"Whatever." I turn beat red to see Ayumi and Rumi doubling over in laughter, but turn to the Guardians. "Sorry about that..."

Tamaki smiles at me. "No problem. These guys have seen worse with Kiseki and I."

"Yes you are." Kaizumi giggles devilishly. "...PRINCE!"

A crown appers on his head and Tamaki laughs like a mad man.

"I AM NO MEER PRINCE, COMMONER! I AM A KING!" HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweatdrops as Tamaki earns wary looks from a few innocent passberries. It's kind of funny after seeing Tamaki's gentle character transform into a cynical tyrant. Slightly refreshing, to have a kid with a chara like my own. I can already Akira and Kiseki will either be good friends or fatal enemies... hmm, I wonder how that will incorporate when Tamaki and I chara change at the same time.

But for some reason Ayumi is dumbfounded.

"But... Kiseki, Tadase Hotori... Platinum Royal... WHAT?!"

As she freaks out over Kiseki, Tamaki makes a majestic type gesture to Rai in royal authority. "JACK! I COMMAND YOU- OW!"

"Put a sock in it Tamaki." Rai flicks his head evidentally putting him out of king mode and takes the opportunity to pull Tamaki's hood over his head.

Chisaki, Kaizumi, and Rei laugh. "Ichi Nii San!"

"See?" Now that Tamaki is back he smiles sheepishly at me and I giggle. "We aren't too different when it comes to charas."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THE COMMONER!"

Ayumi points at Kiseki. "But... But, I thought Kiseki was Tadase's chara!"

"Well, yes. But I wanted to be just like my dad so Kiseki was reborn to me. Honestly I can't figure out oif it's a blessing or a curse..."

"I RESENT THAT!"

I giggle lightly... but I have to get all my love festing out to someone so my cousins are the best thing...

"OKAY!" I declare. "We have to go! It was really great meeting all of you and we'll be attending Seiyo soon. Bye now!" I take Rumi and Ayumi by the hand and drag them off to the nearest store .

**Rowena's POV **

I watch the Guardians from afar, specifically behind the pillars conveniently located in the mall. Those Guardians are talking to those three girls. Hmm. Could they possibly be new Guardians? I'll have to tell Azure about this ... two of them look just like her...

* * *

**Fairest: So the next chapter will pick up at Rowena's POV! **

**Rumi: ugh... this chapter took you so long!**

**Fairest: DOES IT LOOK OR SOUND LIKE I CARE!?**

**Rumi: yes.**

**Fairest: Gah! Oh and I changed my pen name. Fairest was getting old so now it's LOVE!**

**Rumi: Bye now.**

**Love: since when did I give you permission to end the chat!?**

**Rumi: Since never..**


End file.
